Field of the Invention
The inventor has discovered that a composition comprising resveratrol and melatonin shows improved properties in terms of reducing hair loss and increasing hair regrowth when compared to conventional therapies, such as the topical application of a solution of 5% minoxidil.
Description of Related Art
Androgenetic alopecia (AGA) is hair loss (at scalp level) caused by the thinning of hair follicles. It is very common in men between the age of 19 and 70 years. Notably, more than 50% of Caucasian men in their fifties are affected by it. Women's hair loss mostly becomes an issue after menopause.
Individuals affected by androgenetic alopecia (AGA) show a diminution of their self-esteem that can effect negatively many facets of their lives. The inventor has discovered that a composition for topical administration comprising resveratrol and melatonin is effective in reducing hair loss and increasing hair regrowth.
There are several hair loss prevention products on the market. By way of example, minoxidil has been in use since the 1990s in topical form at 2% concentration (without prescription) and at 3% and 5% concentration (with prescription). While studies demonstrate the efficiency of 5% minoxidil over the 2% concentration, minoxidil is less than 40% effective in promoting regrowth of the hair. Minoxidil is considered the topical gold standard available for treatment of hair loss.
Another hair loss prevention product is finasteride. It is administered orally usually at a dosage of 1 mg/day. There are a number of side effects associated with the administration of finasteride including lowered libido, impotence, ejaculation disorders, allergic reactions, testicular pain, male infertility, male breast cancer and depression. At higher concentrations (5 mg), finasteride can cause benign prostate hyperplasia.